


The Misunderstanding

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Sheith KINKtober 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU: War, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Misunderstandings, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Trope: Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: It all started, Shiro reflected, because of a misunderstanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8  
AU: War  
Trope: Wedding Night  
Kink: Pet Name
> 
> Uploading my Tumblr fics done for Sheith KINKtober 2017. All prompts provided by the Imagine Your OTP web generator. Find the full list [HERE](https://accidentallydidathing.tumblr.com/post/166986256928/sheith-kinktober-2017).
> 
> Actually this is an emoji-studded fic originally posted on Discord, but I'd have to upload like 30 images to make it work.

It all started, Shiro reflected, because of a misunderstanding.

_“Walk with me?”_

_Keith looked up in surprise at Shiro’s request, but he acquiesced easily enough, setting down the pieces of his Paladin armour and shrugging into his customary jacket instead. Shiro noted the black bayard and the Mamora blade _ _tucked into his utility belt, but didn’t say anything. They couldn’t be too careful these days, even in the relative safety of the Castle-ship._

_“What is it?” Keith asked, peering around the gardens Shiro led them to. “Is something wrong?”_

_Shiro smiled sadly_ _, though really, he shouldn’t have expected anything else._

_“Nothing’s wrong,” he was quick to soothe, laying a hand on Keith’s shoulder. _ _  
“It’s just that we haven’t had any time to talk lately, with the war and all. I thought we could spend some time together.”_

_Keith blinked up at him, mouth open in a moue of surprise. “Oh,” he finally said. _ _“Yeah, I suppose we haven’t had much time to ourselves lately.” He tucked himself against the crook of Shiro’s shoulder and they continued deeper into the gardens in a comfortable silence._

Back then, though, Shiro hadn’t expected one of the mice to overhear their entire conversation, or it to cause them so much trouble.

☆☆☆☆☆

He woke to a confusing flurry of activity, Coran hurrying past with piles of what looked like decorations, the mice scurrying in his wake, holding little baubles or ribbons in their paws.

“What is it?” Lance asked, rubbing his eyes blearily. “Are we having a party?” He shook himself. “Wait, we’re having a party and I wasn’t invited?”

Shiro caught Keith’s eye from across the room, and Keith shrugged, very slightly.

That was when Allura came into the room. “Shiro, Keith,” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “Oh, how wonderful! You simply _must_ hold the wedding here, my father would have loved to see these halls filled with guests and laughter once more.”

…

What?

Seeing Keith mouth the same word back at him, Shiro turned to Allura, but he could hardly get a word in edgewise as she babbled on about wedding preparations and nuptial arrangements and the guest list – the whole Voltron Coalition, of course! – sounding so excited about the whole prospect that Shiro honestly felt a little bad at interrupting her.

“Princess, _what_ wedding?”

Allura blinked, looking rather taken aback. “Why, yours and Keith’s of course!”

Lance spat out his porridge. “You’re getting married?!” he shrieked, looking wildly between the two of them. “Why am I always the last to know these things?”

Keith blinked at Shiro.

Shiro blinked back.

“Uh, Princess,” he began slowly. “Who told you that we were getting married?”

Allura beamed. “Why, Platt of course!” The aforementioned space mouse squeaked, waving a paw as it scampered past. “She heard you ask Keith to walk with you in the Gardens of Eternity, and that Keith agreed!” Shiro could’ve sworn her eyes were literally sparkling. “Oh, what wonderful news!”

Hunk and Pidge were already catching on to what was going on, though. “A really severe case of broken telephone?” Hunk asked.

Pidge shoved their glasses up their nose, looking fascinated. “I suppose the translators can’t really handle cultural slang,” they muttered, already tapping away at their wrist console. “I wonder what else has been lost in translation and we just haven’t noticed yet?”

Allura frowned, looking between the two of them, and then between Keith and Shiro. “Did you… not propose last night?”

Oh, they’d done a hell lot of things last night, but Shiro rather fancied he would have remembered if he’d asked Keith to marry him at any point.

Mutely, Keith shook his head.

“Oh no,” Allura breathed, looking distressed. “But I’ve already sent out the invitations!”

☆

As far as Shiro was concerned, what they actually did was take a nice long stroll through the starlit gardens, hand-in-hand, Keith’s head resting against Shiro’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith finally managed to escape from the latest group of aliens wanting to wish him all the best, and beat a hasty retreat back to his room. Their room – rooms, actually, plural, with a sitting room attached to their bedroom, and complete with an ensuite bathroom.

He splashed some water on his face, staring at himself critically in the full-length mirror. The Altean formalwear was odd on him, but it didn’t look too weird. He hoped Shiro liked it.

Exhausted by the events of the day, Keith crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep.

☆☆☆

He was rudely awoken by the blare of klaxons, and he rolled out of bed, hand reaching out automatically for his armour –

No, wait. He’d left that in his old room, goddamnit.

“What’s the situation?” he barked, running onto the bridge at a full sprint, still clipping his gauntlets into place.

Shiro barely spared him a glance, continuing with the briefing as Keith doubled over, panting.

“All right, Paladins – let’s go.”

Before he went to the elevator, Shiro caught his shoulder. “Stay safe, Starburst.”

“I’ll try.”

☆☆☆

Keith spent the whole of that night escorting dignitaries for the Voltron Coalition out of the system. By the time he got back, Shiro was already asleep, datapad flopped over his chest.

Keith sighed and shook his head fondly, switching off the lights and rescuing the pad from Shiro’s slack fingers. It blinked awake when he picked it up, and Keith couldn’t help but glance at its contents, seeing a half-finished report on Lotor sightings in the Trax Quadrant.

Keith shook his head, and climbed into bed.

☆☆☆

Well, nevermind the _Trax_ Quadrant, if anyone asked, Keith could tell them exactly where goddamned Lotor was, and it was _right fucking here_.

“How does he _keep_ finding us?” Lance howled over the comms, taking the Red Lion into a series of barrel rolls the old Lance would’ve gone green with envy to witness.

“I have no idea,” Keith muttered, manoeuvring Black through a strafe of droid-fighters. “Hunk, watch your nine, the battle cruiser’s moving.”

“Roger that!”

☆☆☆

Keith stalked through the training room, slashing at the training droids that dared to come at him.

By the time he called a halt to the simulation, gasping for breath, it was well into the sleep-cycle.

Keith studied his shaking hands dispassionately, and made the executive decision to sleep in his old room that night.

☆☆☆

Lance didn’t miss the fact that he was very nearly late to training the next morning.

“Late night?” he asked, with a very strange grin on his face that Keith had long learnt to ignore.

He could either brush Lance off, or try out this little thing called _bonding_ that Shiro was always harping on him about.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

For some reason, that made everyone in the room look at him weirdly, Lance’s eyebrows doing a funny up-and-down waggle, which also made him realise – “Where’s Shiro?”

“Shouldn’t he be with you?” Pidge shot back – which, Keith supposed made sense. They’d usually spend mornings together, going through the latest reports received in the night, but Keith hadn’t seen Shiro since yesterday’s battle.

“Tired him out last night, eh?” Lance’s eyebrows were still doing That Thing, and Keith felt the need to correct him.

“No, I was sparring against the droids, not him.”

There was a very awkward silence.

Pidge sighed. “Lance, get your mind out of the gutter. Keith – when was the last time you saw Shiro?”

He had to actually think about it. Shiro hadn’t been there when they got back to the Castle, probably already preoccupied with the post-battle cleanup paperwork with Coran, so it would’ve been… “When that second battle cruiser showed up and Coran showed us that starmap using the Castle’s projectors?” Shiro had been in the background back then, using Black’s navigation panel to do… something. Probably coordinating the evacuation efforts on the planet surface using his bird’s eye view.

There was another, even longer pause this time.

“That’s, like, fourteen hours ago.”

Keith shrugged. It was a war, they’d been busy.

☆☆☆

_“We need an intervention!”_

_“Lance, leave it be. I’m sure they can figure things out on their own.”_

_“But what if they **don’t**?!”_

_“Pidge, I think Lance might have a point, there… I was talking to Shiro the other day and apparently he hasn’t seen Keith since, like, the week before the wedding?”_

_“SEE!”_

_“Fine, fine. What did you want to do?”_

☆☆☆

“Keith, can you come to the observation deck on level eight for a bit?”

Keith called a halt to the training simulation, confused. “Okay?” What could Hunk possibly need him for… if there was a technical fault, he was hardly going to be the most useful person to get… perhaps Pidge and Coran were busy with other things?

☆

_Meanwhile…_

“Hey, Shiro. Mind coming to deck eight for a bit? I need you to help me grab something.”

Shiro tucked his datapad under his arm, getting up from his console. “Sure thing, Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
